


The Cult in Kadary

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [70]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Cults, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz starts out on the side-mission to rescue the girl from Zio's cult.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Cult in Kadary

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 100 'secret society'

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone," confessed the student, "But now I'm kind of worried."

"You've made the right decision in telling us. Cults control people by demanding secrecy, so that they can make people cut off ties with anyone else who can get them out. They can be very persuasive, even threatening."

"Is it true that Zio guy really attacked people with magic? I heard the cult even attacked a Motavian village..."

"He's already been dealt with. We're just mopping up. We'll get your friend out safe and sound, we promise."

I sound just like Alys, reflected Chaz.


End file.
